The Kiss
by WolfWing
Summary: Divergance fic, Book 1, Chapter 6: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry starts Hogwarts off with a bang, literally, as he inadvertantly exorcises Voldemort. Of course, who says that means life will be boring?
1. Binding Souls

_Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath.  
—Eve Glicksman_

Disclaimer:

All intellectual and property rights of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Book rights belong to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit Books, and any others I may have missed. The film rights belong to Warner Brothers. The world of Harry Potter is being used without permission and without the intent of infringing upon these rights. No profit is being made. If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. If you don't recognize it, there is still a strong chance it belongs to JKR. The seldom and rare things that JKR doesn't claim as her own and could be construed as mine I release to Public Domain.

This work was not beta read. If you, the reader, find anything in error, feel free to let me know and I will endeavor to fix it if I can. As such, thank you for making this better for the next reader. Anyone who wants to beta read this story, please let me know.

* * *

As with the world itself, this adventure started with a kiss. A kiss like no other before nor any other since; kisses can be given in jest, in love, or in friendship, and the only thing more dangerous than a kiss not meant is one that is. They say, and by they it is understood that what is meant is a bunch of old, daft coots with nothing better to do, that it is in that singular moment when two people kiss for the first time that their souls connect; their lips are the bridges that stand, opened or closed, betwixt the two essences. And, for that fleeting moment, they become one soul in two bodies. Only once has those souls remained wedded after the kiss was done.

Our story begins in the year 1991, September first, at King's Cross Station. A rail station in London, England that was very busy trafficking people to and fro. Included among these gentry were the young witches and wizards on their way to Hogwarts, the only school of magic in all of Britain. Young Harry Potter was just starting his first year there. Alone, lost, orphaned, and confused, his uncle had left him at the station all by himself. Harry was looking, unaided, for his platform, not knowing it was hidden away, when he heard a voice of hope.

"... packed with muggles like every year."

Harry turned and saw a group of redheads moving through the crowd. Approaching them, he finally saw one of them clearly, a little girl.

"Mommy, why can't ..." Did she sense him staring? Is that why she turned to look his way?

Harry had tunnel vision; all he could see was the redheaded girl. It was like she filled his vision. Without realizing it, they closed the distance between them. Now, they really did fill each other's vision as they closed their eyes, leaned in, and kissed.

Somewhere, in the depths of their haze, they vaguely registered the sound of someone screaming.

* * *

Harry and Ginny fell into an embrace. While she was a year younger, he was short; their heights matched well for easy kissing. And as they kissed, a glow erupted from Harry's scar. A beam of light shot from Harry as the two begin to glow and float up into the air. The Weasleys could only gawk speechlessly.

Far to the north, in a castle in Scotland, the staff of Hogwarts were setting down for an 11 O'Clock lunch. There was much to do and a big feast to leave room for, so on September First, they customarily had an early and light lunch. There was still about ten minutes to spare before the food would be served. The teachers spent it unwinding and chatting.

Minerva leaned towards Albus Dumbledore. "So, care to wager a guess as to which house Harry Potter will be sorted into?"

Dumbledore affected his best disinterested look. "Minnie, you know I am not a betting man. But if I were, I'd bet my hat he'll be in Gryffindor."

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was conversing with Professor Quirrell. "How is your lesson plan coming along? Do you intend to use the same one you made before your sabbatical, or has your field trip inspired any changes?"

"I, I, I plan to m-m-ma-make some ch-changes," Quirrell stuttered.

Just then, Snape overheard the topic of Professor McGonagall's conversation with the headmaster and he sneered.

Quirrell, however, began screaming when a beam of white light speared him in his head. He began to writhe in pain as his body slowly levitated up off his chair. His pained gesticulations dislodged the turban from his head, revealing a face on the backside of his bald head. The other professors, who had gathered around to help, gasped in shock at the sight of Quirrell's second face.

"Tom?" Dumbledore breathed the question out, too surprised to exclaim it.

Five beams of pure white light erupted from Quirrell, each heading off in their own individual direction. Soon, six pulses of light arrived along each of the beams, joining inside Quirrell. The beams faded out shortly after.

Quirrell stopped screaming, only to drop to the floor with a meaty thud. However, left floating in his place was a screaming, squirming, ghostly shade of Lord Voldemort.

"Damn you, Potter," the specter of Voldemort cursed in anger and pain before it disappeared in a flash of light and a bang of thunder.

Quirrell blinked spots out of his eyes before noticing the disapproving frowns of his fellow teachers.

"Blimey!" Hagrid swore. "He didn't even make it as far as the feast."

* * *

Molly was becoming aware of all the muggles who were pointing and staring at the two kids floating and glowing. She knew this could turn ugly.

The two were still kissing when a ball of light erupted from Harry's scar and disappeared down the beam of light. The light beam and glow faded soon after, and the two kids collapsed in a heap on the ground. Both seemed to be dazed and shell shocked.

"Wow!" Harry said in a breathy voice. "I don't think I can feel my legs."

Molly sprung into action. "Percy, go find the Head Boy. Get a message to Professor Dumbledore. Fred, make sure Ron and all the trunks make it across. George, help me with the kids." Molly hastily grabbed Ginny and made a run for the wall to Platform 9 ¾. She was hot on the heels of Percy, who didn't need telling twice. Before the muggles could do more than raise a hue and a cry, everyone was safely across the wall. Ginny and Harry hung limply in the arms of Molly and George, practically oblivious to their surroundings.

Molly was fretting. "This is going to be the biggest breach of the Secrecy Act since the Cannons got drunk and played Quidditch over the Thames," she muttered to herself.

The train whistle blew, interrupting her anxious mutterings. "There's no time," Molly cursed to herself. "Ron, go get on the train. you too, Fred and George. No child of mine is going to miss the Express. And help this kid onto it too. Your father and I will get everything straightened out with Dumbledore, later. Now, move it. The sooner you board, the sooner I can contact the ministry."

Fred put Harry's trunk on top of his, so he only needed to push one trolley. George put Harry and Hedwig on top of his trunk.

"George!" Molly sounded scandalized.

"Sorry, Mum. But I don't have time for more than one trip. I'll be careful with him." Mrs. Weasley nodded, too concerned about other matters to really push this particular point.

Harry was out of it, but he still had the presence of mind to wave at Ginny. "Bye, Ginny."

Ginny, still bonelessly slumped against her mother, waved back. "Bye, Harry."

Molly was too distraught to notice, but not the twins; the two kids had never told the other their names.

* * *

Harry slumped against the bench where George deposited him. A silly grin adorned his face and he gazed at the wall unseeingly.

Fred and George shot each other a look as they got the trunks into the compartment. Ron just stood there, red faced and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Ron, why don't you go find Percy? See if he made it on and let him know we're here too," Fred suggested.

Ron didn't move from his spot. "Ron," George called to him, "go find Percy."

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron exploded.

"We don't know," Fred began.

"Dear brother," George continued, "but if you find Percy-"

Fred picked up the dialog. "We'll know if he managed to get word to Dumbledore."

"And Dumbledore will know what that was," George finished.

"What about this ... this ... bloody turd!" Ron pointed towards Harry, who just begun to notice his surroundings.

"Leave him to us," Fred said solemnly.

Ron grinned evilly as he left the compartment.

"Git," George whispered under his breath.

"I swear, Mum must have dropped him on his head," Fred commented.

"Hello, how did I get here?" Harry could not recall boarding the train.

Fred and George turned towards Harry and smiled at him, in a friendly fashion. "Hello. You're Harry Potter! Aren't you?" Fred asked excitedly.

"You must be, you have the scar, and it was glowing like a lamp," George added, equally excited.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I am." Harry turned towards Fred, "Fred, where am I?"

Fred and George shot each other a worried look. "_Did he pick our names up from overhearing mum screaming at us?_" was the unspoken question that popped into the twin's minds. "_How did he know Fred's name?_" was their silent concern.

"You know my name?" Fred asked.

"But, I'm Fred, he's George," George said at the same time.

"Yes, I do. But why? And no, you're George and he's Fred." Harry slumped in confusion. "_How do I even know that?_" he thought to himself.

"Blimey, how'd you do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

After a few moments of silence, Harry asked, "Am I on the train to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," George answered, "this illustrious and posh compartment-"

"Is indeed on the infamous and notorious Hogwart's Express," Fred finished.

"Everyone travels in style when they-"

"Take the Hogwart's Express. Sit back and prepare to be pampered."

Harry giggled at the two twins clowning around. They had gestured about themselves and the cabin as if they were tour guides at Buckingham Palace.

"I'm glad I made it onto the train. I don't know what I'd have done if I had to return to my relatives because I had missed the train. But why is it I don't remember anything past trying to find Platform 9 ¾? Is that normal?"

"No, Harry," Fred replied. "I'm sure it'll come to you. Something odd happened. It would be best to talk with Dumbledore about it."

"Yeah," George agreed, "we don't really understand it ourselves."

"What happened? And what did you mean by my scar glowing?"

"Well, you kissed our little sister," Fred answered.

"What?" Harry was shocked to hear that.

"Then you two floated in the air," George continued as if Harry hadn't interrupted Fred.

"You glowed, Ginny glowed, there was a lot of dazzling light," Fred added.

"Then, it was done."

"You were out of it, so we carried you and your things aboard."

Harry had to digest what he heard, for a moment. "Thank you, then. Now what?"

That was when the door opened, allowing Percy and Ron to enter.

* * *

Ginny began to come around; the first thing she noticed was a headache. She was confused to find herself sitting on a bench at a train station platform. Her mother was pacing nervously back and forth, and the Hogwart's Express was nowhere to be seen. She felt disappointed; she didn't get to see her brothers off.

"_I feel funny. Did I faint?_" Ginny thought to herself. She realized that her mom must have been waiting for her to come to before leaving. "Hey, Mum. Can we go home now?"

Molly jumped. She was not expecting to hear Ginny say anything as she was lost within her own worries. "Oh, Ginny darling, how are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess. Got a bit of a headache though." Ginny could have sworn she almost heard Harry say, "I got one too."

"I'll give you a potion for that later, when we get home."

This confused Ginny; why weren't they going straight home now that she was awake?

Molly must have seen a confused look on Ginny's face. "We just have to wait for the ministry, dear."

Ginny, at first, did not understand why they would be waiting for the Ministry to arrive. Then the memory of what happened earlier hit her like a load of bricks. "_Oh, no!_" she thought with a gasp. "_I'm in big trouble._"

It was then that an auror and the head obliviator appeared. Ginny's father arrived a half second later.

"Molly, I got here as soon as I could. I just heard the news," Arthur said as he ran up to his wife. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine," Molly fretted. "Got on the train in time."

"We'll need a statement," the auror mentioned to the distraught family.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" Ginny asked in a terrified voice.

"No, Sweetums. The Ministry is lenient on accidental magic. It was an accident, right?"

Ginny bristled at the thought of that kiss being brushed aside as merely an accident. Fortunately for her, the adults interpreted her expression as indignation over the implication that she might have broken the law on purpose.

"Don't worry, little one. Why, my obliviators are already cleaning up the mess. Soon, everything will be back in order," the head of the obliviators boasted.

Ginny nodded. "Why do you need a statement?"

"Standard procedure, is all," the auror answered smoothly and without hesitation. Ginny didn't quite trust the answer she got, but she didn't push the issue.

"Don't worry, Ginny-cakes. Daddy will be right besides you the whole time."

Anything more that might have been said was lost as Minister Fudge blustered onto the scene. Dumbledore was right on his heel, as calm and serene as ever.

"Is this the girl, then?" Fudge asked in an accusatory voice. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Give her an Order of Merlin, First Class, of course." Dumbledore's reply shocked everyone and caused Fudge to nearly choke on his own tongue.

"Give her an Order of Merlin, First Class?" Fudge asked incredulously. "Have you finally lost all of your marbles? Why would I give her an Order of Merlin?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Addressing Ginny he asked, "Am I correct in believing you kissed a boy?"

Ginny blushed and nodded shyly, but she met the aged headmaster's eyes – daring him to condemn her.

"And this boy, was he dark haired? Green eyed?"

Ginny again nodded. "He was Harry Potter, sir."

"And how do you know this?"

Ginny grew unsure. "I just do."

"What does this have to do with anything, sir?" Arthur asked the wise, old wizard.

Fudge broke in, "Yes, I'd also like to know that, as well as why you want to give her an award for the biggest breach of the Secrecy Act since the Cannons turned the Thames into a Quidditch pitch."

"I'm getting to that. I am led to believe that a short time ago, young Miss Weasley and young Master Potter kissed. The result of which was an eruption of magical light, the likes of which that has never been seen before, leaving from Master Potter. I am merely ascertaining that this is true." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye seemed to show that he already believed that this was true.

Ginny nodded. "I suppose. I was rather – er ... distracted at the time, sir."

"That is exactly what happened," Molly confirmed.

"How does that earn a medal?" Fudge erupted.

"The Order of Merlin, First Class is to be awarded to Miss Weasley and Master Potter for their ultimate defeat of Lord Voldemort." Everyone cringed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"You are daft. Harry killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ten years ago." Minister Fudge was beginning to turn red in the face.

"Alas, Harry did not kill Voldemort all those years ago. He had only defeated and weakened him. He wasn't killed until today. I had always suspected Voldemort used dark arts to try to cheat death and gain immortality."

Arthur was concerned. "Why do you think my daughter did what Harry couldn't if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is immortal?"

Dumbledore beamed at the question. "Ah, a very good question, if I do say so myself. The answer is, because I watched as Voldemort was utterly destroyed but a short while ago, by a beam of light."

"What? Where?" Fudge shouted half hysterically.

"At Hogwarts, of course. Where else would I be today on the start of term?"

Fudge turned white. "Hogwarts? But – but – but –"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at Hogwarts?" Molly shrieked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied with a nod. "Earlier than I had hoped, but not entirely unexpected."

"WHAT!" more than one voice loudly exclaimed.

"Why didn't you do something if you were expecting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to come to Hogwarts?" the auror questioned Dumbledore.

"What makes you think I didn't?"

Molly, however, had other concerns. "What about the children? Shouldn't you have warned the parents? To think, my children and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named running around Hogwarts at the same time!"

Arthur nodded his head. "I can't imagine what that would be like."

Ginny could, though. "You almost feel sorry for him, getting pranked by Fred and George. I could see him waking up with pink robes and explosive diarrhea." However, as a kid, everyone ignored her. Though, Dumbledore's eyes did seem to twinkle in silent amusement, but they were doing that anyways.

Dumbledore soothingly raised his hands. "Now, now. I assure you, my students were never in any real danger. Voldemort had other goals and the staff knew to keep a keen eye out. He was also hitchhiking; his spirit was hidden within the body of another. A wizard who had agreed to help him. Aurors are already dealing with that and have it well in hand. I'm here merely to investigate that miraculous light." The group took him at his word that Hogwarts was never in any danger.

Focusing upon Ginny again, Dumbledore addressed her. "Could you tell us more about what happened?"

Ginny noticed all eyes were upon her now, even Fudge's, who was still grumbling, "There's no proof she should get an Order of Merlin, First Class."

Ginny blinked as she gave thought to her answer. "Well, we – my family and I – were walking towards the barrier when I felt a strange tug – like I should turn around. Looking over, I saw a boy. There was this need to kiss ... and I don't remember anything after that."

"Curious, curious," Dumbledore mused.

"Do you know what happened, Sir?" Arthur Weasley inquired of the respected headmaster.

Everyone leaned in to hear Dumbledore's response. "Not a clue. Nothing like this has ever occurred before. But then, no one like these kids ever existed before. I am always amazed and amused by how unique every person is. An inexhaustible multitude of traits and personalities on display. Why, just take a trip through the London Underground -"

Fudge couldn't contain himself any longer. "We don't care about that, you bloody fool. Get to the part where suddenly we're giving awards away like penny candy to any random child."

Dumbledore shot fudge a withering look, which Fudge shrank away from. "Something special happened here, that much is clear. Something that I can not explain, but what I do understand is that this kiss, perhaps by some inborn power of young Miss Weasley, awakened a power within young Harry. This ability, perhaps powered by the one thing Voldemort could never understand, love, was able to reach out to the Dark Lord and all of the pieces of his soul, merge them back into a whole, and then, without his horcruxes to anchor him to the realm of the living, he passed on."

"What? Haircrust! Pieces of Souls! What jibber-jabber is this?" Fudge was turning purple.

"Ah yes, well I had some suspicion, but today I learned enough to piece together what probably occurred ten years ago."

"Could you explain this to us, Sir? I'm having trouble following you," Arthur pleaded politely.

"Certainly, why don't we all go someplace more private? I do need to return to Hogwarts soon, so we can either find a place nearby or we could all adjourn to my office at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts would be fine. I am interested in seeing the scene there," the auror stated.

"Yes, we could all apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts," the head obliviator agreed.

"Very well, then." Headmaster Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "I shall be in my office, just come straight up when you arrive. The password for the gargoyle is 'Sugar Quills'. I'll see you soon." And with a spin, Dumbledore was gone.

Arthur kneeled down in front of his young daughter. "Would you like to go home with Mum? You must have had a very stressful day."

Ginny shook her head. She was curious herself what the Headmaster had to say, and she felt like she was a part of it and should know. "I'm fine Daddy. I want to see Hogwarts with you and Mummy."

"Alright, pumpkin. But if you feel tired at any point, just let us know, OK?"

"OK, Daddy."

Molly took Ginny's hand and placed it on her arm in preparation for a side-along apparation. The auror and head obliviator had already left for Hogsmeade, eager to satisfy their curiosity. Soon, the family joined them at the wizarding village.

Arthur and Molly tried to walk quickly, seeing the retreating backs of the other two ministry workers as they determinedly made their way to Hogwarts. However, Ginny was slowing them down. Besides having small legs, she was staring all around her. This was her first time in Hogsmeade.

"Come along Ginny, or I'll just take you straight home," Molly scolded her youngest child. Ginny sped up to keep better pace. She didn't want to be sent home.

Soon, the Weasleys arrived at the gate to Hogwarts, which stood open to receive them. Ahead of them, the auror and obliviator had already entered the grounds without any hesitation. But Ginny paused just inside the gate to gasp at the sight of the castle.

"Beautiful!" she thought to herself, before her mother tugged her arm to get her moving again.

"Yes, it is," a faint voice that sounded like Harry's sounded in her mind, agreeing with her.

Ginny's eyes shot open. She was sure of it this time. She did hear Harry in her head. "Harry? Is that you?"


	2. Explanations

_Stolen kisses are always sweetest.  
—Leigh Hunt_

Disclaimer:

All intellectual and property rights of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Book rights belong to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit Books, and any others I may have missed. The film rights belong to Warner Brothers. The world of Harry Potter is being used without permission and without the intent of infringing upon these rights. No profit is being made. If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. If you don't recognize it, there is still a strong chance it belongs to JKR. The seldom and rare things that JKR doesn't claim as her own and could be construed as mine I release to Public Domain.

This work was not beta read. If you, the reader, find anything in error, feel free to let me know and I will endeavor to fix it if I can. As such, thank you for making this better for the next reader. Anyone who wants to beta read this story, please let me know.

* * *

Harry sat in tense silence; he was alone in the compartment with only Ron Weasley. Percy had been the first to leave. He reported that a message was owled off to Dumbledore and that they should just wait for the headmaster to make time for them, what with him being busy with the feast and all. Harry got the impression, from the way Percy was sizing him up, that the older boy didn't quite approve of him. Ron hadn't liked the idea of doing nothing for now and argued the point. But Percy merely waved him off, claimed to be needed with the other prefects, and left. Harry wondered if it was him that Percy was getting away from. The twins were marvelous, though. And somehow managed to whisper something to Ron that got him to clam up and turn white. Satisfied that no bloodshed was forthcoming, or so they said, they left to go spend time with a friend who had a giant spider. Which brought Harry to this point, sitting in tense silence with a red-faced, and brooding Ronald Weasley.

It wasn't that Harry hadn't tried some sort of small talk, as inexperienced as he was with social interactions. It was that Ron just sat there, sullenly, and stayed quiet. Harry was used to being ignored, the joys of growing up with the Dursleys and going to school with Dudley. And so, Harry sat in silence, staring out the window, wondering what sort of trouble he got into and how'd he get out of it again. And so his thoughts tumbled around fears and worries. "I hope they don't kick me out of Hogwarts. I don't think I could face my relatives again so soon." A growing headache only added to the tumult of his mind.

"Got a bit of a headache though," a girl's voice sounded in Harry's mind.

Thinking that maybe someone was entering the cabin, Harry spun around to greet them. "I got one too," he agreed, but no one else was there. There was just Ron staring at him strangely. Harry turned red and mumbled an apology before returning to staring out the window with a sigh.

Leaning against the window, he let his mind wander into daydreams as the scenery chugged on past. He wondered what Hogwarts would be like. And on the edge of his consciousness, he was aware of a mirroring excitement to see Hogwarts. It was a growing anticipation, which soon blossomed, in his mind's eye, into a daydream of a castle sitting over a lake as seen from some gates.

"Beautiful!" he imagined some girl, who sounded a lot like Ginny though he was unaware of how he'd know that, saying.

"Yes, it is," he silently agreed, wondering if the real Hogwarts would be as majestic as his daydream.

The reply, though, caught him off guard. "Harry? Is that you?" The voice was stronger, louder, and certainly belonged to Ginny Weasley.

Jerking upright, Harry gasped.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked him darkly.

Harry felt a bit foolish. "Er, nothing at all. Just thought I heard something."

Ron returned to ignoring Harry, muttering, "Why am I stuck with the crazy prat?"

Harry frowned, he was hoping Hogwarts would be different now that he was finally away from his relatives. The only difference was Ron wasn't as openly hostile as Dudley. Harry sighed. He thought to himself, "_I can't blame the bloke. I did kiss his little sister – on the lips – Oh, that was nice. I wonder if Ginny will let me kiss her again._" Harry broke into a smile as he once more resumed watching the scenery through the train window. Harry heard Ron snort, but Ron didn't say anything more. The smile on Harry's lips died a little.

They had already left London quite a while back and now farmland was rushing past his vision. As the train slid further and further along its journey to Hogwarts, snaking through the English countryside, Harry thought about what he thought he heard. "Am I going crazy? I thought I heard Ginny. Do I just miss her that much? Rubbish, I just met the girl. ...Yet, I think I do." Harry couldn't deny, he did miss her on some level. And rack his brain as he might, he couldn't find any conscious awareness of the girl. "Maybe I am just hearing things," he thought to himself. Heaving another sigh, and not for the last time that day, Harry went back to mindless gazing out of the train window. And in tense silence he still sat.

* * *

For a moment, Ginny could have sworn Harry was there with her, but that moment passed with a burst of surprise from him and her mother prodding her to move. "Come along, Ginny, the Headmaster is a busy man and does not have all day."

"Yes, Mummy." Ginny and her parents made their way to the castle and on up to Dumbledore's office. The head obliviator was already there, but neither the auror nor Fudge were present yet.

"Auror Sweeney will be joining us soon. He went to look at the scene of the incident and question the auror on duty. He shouldn't be long," Dumbledore announced to the arriving family. "Meanwhile, make yourselves comfortable." They did so, and Ginny took the time to observe Dumbledore's office. An ornate stone bowl sat on his desk by his elbow. Brass contraptions and silver instruments seemed haphazardly distributed about the room. A rather large and red bird sat on a perch in the corner. The walls were adorned with portraits of sleeping people. Books were strewn or shelved everywhere. In short, the office was even more Dumbledorish than Ginny had expected it to be.

No one was waiting long when the doors burst open and Minister Fudge waltzed in with a squat, horrid looking lady, trailing behind, that looked very much like a toad in a pink, garish dress. "Alright, I'm a busy man, so lets get this over with," Fudge grumbled as the toad lady nodded her head in obsequiousness.

"Alas, Minister, I'm afraid you wasted an otherwise perfectly timed, dramatic entrance. Auror Sweeney is checking the investigation scene, but should be joining us shortly." Fudge harumphed darkly and scowled. Dumbledore easily ignored it, he was used to dealing with children on a daily basis. "But I am sure the others were greatly impressed."

The Head Obliviator merely shrugged his shoulders. Ginny, however, nodded her head in agreement just to be polite. Ginny shrank back, though, when the toady glowered at her. "So, is this the girl that nearly exposed all of the wizarding world to some muggles?"

Arthur and Molly didn't appreciate the lady's attitude. "Now see here," Arthur began as he rose from his seat, "absolutely nothing was done wrong, not on purpose at any rate, and accidental magic has occurred in the presence of muggles before. Not only are they accidents, but we already have a means to deal with it in place for centuries now."

The squat toad-woman sniffed haughtily and tried to look down her nose at Arthur while having to look up to his taller face. "Yes, muggleborns do cause us so much grief."

Anything Arthur might have said in reply was cut off by Dumbledore. "Now, now. As I hope to make clear very soon, not only did Ginny do nothing wrong, but she did the world a large favor. Let us just wait for Auror Sweeney to join us and I assure you, all your questions will be answered." Fudge chose to quietly grumble to himself.

* * *

The tension was broken at about half past twelve when a clattering sounded from the corridor. A smiling lady slid the door open and poked her head in. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't any breakfast nor was packed any lunch, was starving. He leaped to his feet and gladly exited the compartment to buy something off of the cart. The Dursleys never gave him any money for candy or ice cream, and now he had a pocketful of change for the first time. Harry was going to buy enough Mars Bars to fill his arms up, but the kind woman with the cart never heard of Mars bars. Instead, Harry decided to buy a bit of everything and give them all a try.

Upon seeing Harry return with an armload of candy, Ron snorted. Harry dropped his snacks onto the bench next to where he was sitting. "Say, would you like any? I have plenty."

Ron shook his head. Glaring at Harry, he stated, "Got my own lunch."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself." Grabbing one of the pastries, he took a bite from the sweet confection. He was mildly surprised, yet pleased, by the flavor. The aroma reminded him of the smell of Jack-O-Lanterns from around Halloween time. However, the Dursleys never cooked with pumpkins, or if they had they didn't share it with him, so this was Harry's first taste of the giant, orange berry. Harry wondered if he had bought some kind of pumpkin pie. "_Interesting_," he mused to himself as he took a second bite, "_I think I like the taste of pumpkins._" Harry was unsure how he could be so confident that he was eating pumpkin, yet he was still certain he knew what he was tasting.

The second sweet proved to be a surprise for Harry. Ripping open something called a chocolate frog, Harry was startled when a chocolate colored frog leaped out of the packaging. With a mighty hop, the frog escaped through the open window. Ron snorted in amusement, but didn't say anything. "_Mental note to self,_" Harry thought, "_in the future, avoid the chocolate covered frogs._" He thought he heard a girlie giggle in response. Harry noticed Ron was eying his chocolate frog wrapper, which had fallen to the floor when Harry was startled. Looking down, Harry thought he saw something sticking out of the package. Picking up the discarded wrapper revealed a card inside. Harry was amused to see the card was of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart's esteemed headmaster. On the reverse was a small biography of the great wizard. Turning it back over, he was surprised to find the portrait empty. "Hey, where'd he go?" All he got in response from Ron was a snort.

Feeling a bit depressed from the silent treatment, Harry grabbed some oddly colored jelly beans and mindlessly ate them as he returned to staring out the window. Ron pulled a lumpy package out and unwrapped it. Inside were four sandwiches. Ron pulled one apart and grimaced at the contents, but began to eat it anyways. Harry gazed enviously at Ron's sandwiches, no one cared about him enough to pack him any lunch for his trip to Hogwarts.

Harry puckered at some of the bean shaped candies, a strange and foul taste filled his mouth. "_Must have been a bad batch_," he thought to himself. Ron chuckled in amusement, but Harry paid him no mind. Looking at his piles of sweets again, he grabbed another at random. Still hungry, for the junk food wasn't so filling, he steeled himself to try another of the chocolate frogs. "_I wonder what the next card will be._" Looking at the cards would help pass the time, or so Harry figured. Harry ripped open another chocolate card package and was better prepared to grab the frog this time. Harry sniffed it, it smelled like chocolate. Tentatively he broke a leg off and was amazed to see it was solid chocolate. Harry sighed in relief, he was afraid there was a real frog inside. But now, he enthusiastically chomped down onto the frog, tasting the sweet and bitter flavor of the rich, smooth chocolate as it slid down his tongue and into his throat. Devouring the frogs, Harry soon had a small pile of Wizarding Cards, and he watched the different portraits in amusement for quite some time.

The countryside that the train passed through became less tamed, less neat fields and more woods and rivers. Harry was interrupted form his silent musings by a knock at the door. A tearful and round faced boy came into the compartment. "Sorry," the boy said, "but has either of you seen a toad at all?"

Ron shook his head. Harry did too, but he also added, "Sorry, I've only seen chocolate frogs. Want one?"

The boy wailed, "I've lost Trevor, he keeps running away from me."

Harry was not sure what he could say. So he tried to be encouraging. "I'm sure he'll turn up."

The boy nodded. "If you see him ..." Then slowly and sadly, the boy turned and left. The door banged shut behind him.

Ron looked like he wanted to say something, but he only crossed his arms and dug himself deeper into his seat. Pointedly, he turned to look out the window. Harry hadn't notice before, but there was a fat rat sitting on his lap, nibbling on a bit of sandwich.

Harry's return to blankly staring out of the window was interrupted by the door opening again, this time the kid from before was with a bushy-haired girl.

* * *

Everyone quietly fidgeted as they waited for the last member of the group to show up. Ginny was letting her mind wander when she thought she heard someone say, "Mental note to self, in the future, avoid the chocolate covered frogs." Ginny giggled out loud at the absurd statement. Molly discreetly stepped on Ginny's foot to quiet her down. Which Ginny did, but with a pout.

Finally, Auror Sweeney arrived. Dumbledore began without much ceremony. "Now that we are all gathered, I am sure you all have many questions for me. But this story would be best told starting from the beginning, and the beginning was back even before young Mr. Potter was born. You see, it was a dark and stormy night, the winds were howling in the trees and the rain battered the walls in a rhythm of a violent fusillade, drumming the night away."

Ginny was impressed, it was like the scary stories Charlie liked to tell on long winter nights. However, the mood was ruined when Fudge's toady cleared her throat loudly. "Codswallop!"

"Sorry," Dumbledore sheepishly replied, "I always wanted to start a story like that. Well it was a dark and wet night. I was at the Hog's Head, conducting a teacher interview."

"Excuse me, but why didn't you hold the interview here?" The Auror interrupted.

"Ah yes, a very good question. One to which I have no good answer to, but that is besides the point. I was interviewing for the position of divination, a subject I was planning on doing away with all together, when I heard the most fantastic of prophecies. Unfortunately, a Death Eater overheard the beginning of it and reported the prophecy to Voldemort. I'm afraid, that was the reason why the Dark Lord had shown up at the Potters' that fateful Halloween night."

"See, holding the interview here would have been better." The Head Obliviator thought that made perfect sense in hindsight.

"Ah yes, they do say hindsight is 20/20."

"Who says that, and what does it mean?" Molly was confused by the expression.

"Muggles, and it means that things are always more clear after the fact. Anyways, I have the memory ready right here, for you all to see. It is the only true prophecy I am aware of that Professor Trelawney has ever made."

"Is that why you hired her for a position you were thinking of canceling? To keep her out of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named clutches since a Death Eater did overhear the prophecy?" Arthur caught on pretty quick.

"Yes, well ... if you would all gather closer, I'll show you the prophecy." Without any more ceremony, Dumbledore stirred the contents of his pensieve with his wand. A ghostly image of the divination professor floated upon the surface of the cloudy liquid inside.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, **__**but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**__,_" the spectral Trelawney croaked to her audience from the memory.

"Codswallop!" Umbridge, Fudges toady, shouted heatedly. "You expect us to believe the word of a fraud? Her reputation for fortunetelling is well known at the ministry."

"My dear, The difference between a prophecy and a prediction is as great as that between a seer and a fortuneteller. She may not be moved by the powers that be often, but when Professor Trelawney makes the rare prophecy, it is quite distinct from her more common, overly melodramatic predictions of the future. Furthermore, history will bear it out. All of it has now come to pass."

Umbridge looked ready to argue more, but she was interrupted by Mr. Weasley. "Excuse me sir, but how exactly does Ginny fit into all of this? The prophecy makes no mention of her."

Dumbledore's eyes took on a new level of sparkling as he sat back and smiled. "I must admit, that has taken me by surprise. I have long pondered hard over these words. Knowing that Voldemort was not dead and not knowing what dark arts he called upon to cheat death, I could only see a dismal future for young Harry. To have such a burden thrust upon him, alas I was hoping he would be shielded for some time from Voldemort and knowledge of the prophecy so he could enjoy what he could of his childhood. And yet, in all of my musings, it never occurred to me that any other would play a role in Harry's destiny. I interpreted the power the Dark Lord knows not to be love. Voldemort has never known it nor felt it. More specifically, I imagine it was a mother's love. Voldemort never knew his mother or a mother's love. Lilly Potter died for her son, an act of great love indeed. I was hoping it would be that which carried Harry through to the end, combined with his own inherent love for others. Or maybe, finding in his heart the ability to love and forgive Voldemort. But how his mother's love or an innocent kiss could have played into the events of the day, I am currently at a lost to say. However, Voldemort's defeat, as witnessed by my entire staff – well, except for Mr. Filch – was clearly at the same time as, and connected with, the kiss Harry gave your daughter. That is how your daughter fits in all of this. However, I am at a lost to explain why she fits in all of this."

"That's not really much of an answer," the Auror pointed out.

"I still want to know why you think we should be awarding the two kids for accidental magic?" Fudge could be obstinate at the worse of times.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Harry has defeated Voldemort twice now, and this time for good. Certainly he deserves something for such a feat."

Fudge grumbled, "We only have your say so that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still alive and defeated."

Dumbledore nodded towards the auror. "Auror Sweeney. Have you satisfied yourself with the case surrounding Quirrell?"

"Yes, sir. While the case is still under investigation, it seems to be pretty cut and dry. Your professor confessed his involvement, all of the witnesses' stories corroborate, and nothing seems to be amiss. I dare say, it was exactly as you claimed. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was here today and he was defeated by mysterious circumstances. Furthermore his last word were 'Damn you, Potter'. I dare say, Harry Potter saved the day, yet again."

Fudge frowned but said nothing. He seemed to be plotting, and Umbridge as well.

"Excuse me," Ginny pipsqueaked as she shyly raised a hand. "I'm rather confused. Am I in trouble?"

"No, my dear, I don't think you are," Dumbledore reassured the slightly trembling Ginny; the seriousness of the meeting, the bickering adults, and the somewhat spooky prophecy was unnerving her slightly.

"I should think not!" The head obliviator exclaimed jovially. "Accidents will happen, we say at work."

Fudge snorted. "We took our jobs more seriously when I was the head of the obliviators," he grumbled to himself.

The auror shrugged. "Technically, no crime was committed."

Ginny relaxed. "What happens now?"

* * *

For the third time that day, the door to Harry's compartment slid open. Three boys entered; Harry immediately recognized the one leading in front, it was the pale blond from Diagon Alley. He was looking at Ron with a sneer. "Is it true? They're saying all up and down the train that a bunch of Weasleys did magic in front of muggles. So it's true, isn't it? Father always says that there isn't a brain among the lot of you."

Ron turned red and scowled. "What do you know about it anyways? Too rude to even introduce yourself."

Draco noticed Harry, finally. "I remember you. The name's Draco Malfoy. You'll soon learn some families are better than others. I can help you from hanging out with the wrong sort. The sort that feels the need to show off to muggles."

Harry was unsure; certainly Ron wasn't much company, but the twins were brilliant and Harry felt like Ginny was being insulted too. For reasons he couldn't name, or even think about at the moment, that filled him with a sense of protectiveness for her. "I think I can manage well enough on my own, but thanks anyways."

Draco turned back towards Ron, who was standing now. "I bet this gets your family expelled from good society. I'm sure your new cell in Azkaban is probably bigger than the pigsty you live in now. Good riddance too."

Ron, red faced, took a swing at Malfoy. Soon the two were tussling. Percy showed up to investigate the noise. "What's going on in here?" Percy broke the fight up, sending Draco on his way.

"Your days are numbered, Weasley. Dad will see to that." Draco nodded to his two goons to follow him and left.

"What's the meaning of this Ron? You know Mum and Dad have enough to worry about today," both redheads looked sideways at Harry at the allusion, "getting into trouble before you even step foot off the train isn't going to help them."

Ron threw himself into his seat, muttering. Percy frowned but didn't say anything more about Ron's behavior. "You should put your robes on, we're almost there."

After Percy left, Ron gave Harry a murderous glare. "S'all your fault, you know." Harry didn't say anything, but merely frowned.

Soon, they had disembarked from the train. Following the flow of the crowds, Harry came upon Hagrid. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry was pleased to see a friendly face. "All right there, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, brilliant now!"

"C'mon, follow me, Harry. Firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid bellowed out the last part. Soon, the mob of young eleven year olds was trailing behind Hagrid as he led them down a steep and narrow path, one that was utterly dark to either side. "Yeh'll get your firs' look at Hogwarts in a sec."

As the narrow path turned around a bend, it opened suddenly on the shores of a big lake. There was a loud "Ooooh!" from the crowd.

Harry blinked, he couldn't believe his eyes. It really was a beautiful sight, all lit up at night. But the amazing part was the sense of Deja Vu; Harry knew he had seen this castle before. "Wow, it looks different at night. I think I've seen it somewhere." Harry wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular, just thinking out loud.

"Hogwarts: A History. It has a picture of the castle in it, but one taken during the day," the bushy haired girl from before mentioned from near Harry.


	3. First Dinner

_Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score:  
Then to that twenty, add a hundred more.  
—Robert Herrick_

Disclaimer:

All intellectual and property rights of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Book rights belong to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit Books, and any others I may have missed. The film rights belong to Warner Brothers. The world of Harry Potter is being used without permission and without the intent of infringing upon these rights. No profit is being made. If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. If you don't recognize it, there is still a strong chance it belongs to JKR. The seldom and rare things that JKR doesn't claim as her own and could be construed as mine I release to Public Domain.

This work was not beta read. If you, the reader, find anything in error, feel free to let me know and I will endeavor to fix it if I can. As such, thank you for making this better for the next reader. Anyone who wants to beta read this story, please let me know.

* * *

"Four to a boat. Here, Harry, I saved one for yeh." Hagrid indicated a boat next to the one he was getting into.

Harry climbed in, along with Hermione, Neville, and a boy Harry had not met yet. The first two he had met as they were the ones who came into his compartment on the train. Harry noted Ron was keeping his distance. This stirred a sense of disappointment in him that confused Harry; why was he hoping Ron would be more friendly? He didn't even know the boy.

Once all four children had climbed into the boat, it slid out smoothly into the dark water. Where it waited by Hagrid's boat like a baby duckling waiting by its mother for its siblings to catch up. It was not long before all of the first year students were ready and the procession began to cross over the lake.

Harry was entranced by the early evening boat ride towards Hogwarts. The mirror like surface of the still lake reflected both the starry sky and the majestic castle. Here, far away from urban civilization, the sky exploded with stars, more than Harry had ever seen while in Little Whinging.

"I wonder if Hogwarts looks for real like this at nighttime?" the same girl's voice from before said.

Harry tried not to panic or look around, even if hearing voices in his head was worrisome. As calmly as he could muster, and still trying to enjoy the view, he tentatively thought to himself, "_Hello, Ginny_."

"Hi Harry, I wish I was at Hogwarts with the real you instead of waiting for dinner here at home."

Harry could now feel something, faintly, deep inside somewhere. It was a tugging of some kind, like on a string of some kind attached to some unidentifiable place in his mind. Harry tried to reach for the mental string, or whatever, in a manner of speaking. But he kept losing it the more he tried to focus upon it. Finally, Harry just gave up and went with the flow. That was when he could suddenly see, faintly, the insides of a house superimposed over his vision of the lake and Hogwarts. He could see a living room with a couch, a fireplace, some chairs, and candles providing light. But he couldn't look around it. Swiveling his head did not changed the image, which panned about on its own will.

"_I must have gone crazy,_" he thought to himself.

Ginny giggled. "Why do you say that?"

However, before he could think of a response, he was distracted by a redheaded man walking into the image of the room. Harry knew, but didn't know why he knew, that it was Ginny's father, Mr. Weasley. With a shout of "Daddy!" the vision ended abruptly.

Harry paid attention, once more, to his surrounding. He belatedly realized that Hagrid was trying to get his attention. "Sorry, Hagrid," he apologized with a blush.

Hagrid laughed. "The firs' time seeing Hogwarts does that ter everybody."

Harry returned his attention to his boat-mates, and wondered why Neville was all wet. "Did it rain?"

"Really? Did it rain? Only on one person?" Hermione scolded him in exasperation.

"Well ... it is a magic school," Harry defended himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "He fell overboard."

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, "sorry to hear that. How was the water?"

"Cold," came Neville's embarrassed reply as he shivered and his teeth chattered.

"Watch yer heads," Hagrid alerted everyone as the boats made their way under an overhang. Soon, they all ran aground on a rocky beach inside some sort of cave. "Alright, follow me."

"Who does he think he is, ordering us around," Draco said to his large friends.

As the children disembarked, Hagrid pulled Harry aside. "Busy day, yeh?" Harry blushed but didn't say anything in reply. "I'm supposed to let yeh know to see Headmaster Dumbledore after the feast."

Harry looked down at his shoes. "That bad?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Yer not in trouble. The opposite, in fact, The headmaster only wants to see yeh to answer any questions yeh and the Weasleys may have. And ask some of his own. Yeh did a good thing, yeh'll see. Now, if yeh get some time during the week, how about kipping down to my lodge. We'll have some tea."

Harry smiled. "That would be brilliant; I'd like that."

Hagrid beamed, a smile blossoming on his face. Returning his attention to the clamoring crowd of first year students, Hagrid called out, "Alright, yeh lot, look sharp. Anyone lose this here toad?" Hagrid fished the mentioned amphibian out from one of his pockets and held it up.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted.

"Here yeh go." Hagrid handed the toad to Neville. "Alright, yeh lot, follow me." Hagrid led them up a passageway in the rock until they all came out in front of the school. Then he led them up to the great entrance doors of Hogwarts. Looking around behind him, Hagrid asked, "All here? Still got yer toad?"

After seeing some nodding heads, Hagrid knocked on the door, which open to reveal a stern looking woman.

"Here are the kids, Deputy Headmistress."

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry was right behind Hagrid and heard the softer exchange that followed. "Did you pass you along the message?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Good. Alright, children, follow me." The woman didn't wait as she turned around and led the children into Hogwarts. Harry was amazed by how large the entrance hall was; he thought all of #4 Privet Drive could fit in but a corner of the hall. There was a marble staircase that grandly swept up to the higher floors, disappearing into the unlit gloom of the ceiling of the hall. The hall itself was lit only by flaming torches, like Harry had seen in Gringotts over the summer. The torchlight had failed to penetrate the dark up to the ceiling.

Harry and the others were led down the hall, tiled in flagstone. Passing a room on the right, Harry could hear the murmur of countless voices coming from within. Finally, the entourage ended in a small chamber off of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but first you will be sorted unto your Houses before you may take your seats. The Sorting ceremony is very important as the House you are sorted into will be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your Housemates, sleep in your House dormitory, and relax in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, and your rule-breaking will lose your House points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each and every one of you becomes a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the entire school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes seemed to linger on a few students who were looking more sloppy than average. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please, wait quietly."

Harry swallowed thickly as the stern witch left the chamber. He thought all the talk about sorting to sound somewhat ominous. He wished he had someone whom he could ask about the sorting, but instead of the friendly twins he was stuck with Ron instead. He didn't think Ron wanted to talk and Harry didn't really know any of the others.

However, from the sounds of the murmuring around him, it would seem most of the students didn't know either. Harry thought he heard at least one person muttering something in Latin under their breath, most likely spells. He also overheard Ron mention to someone, "Some sort of test, I think. My brother Fred said it hurts a lot. He could have been joking though. He did teach me a spell to turn my rat, Scabbers, yellow. Think that'll be useful?"

Harry gave a start at that. "_A test?"_ he worried. "_But I don't know any magic!"_ However, almost as soon as his thoughts turned to panic, he felt a soothing, warm feeling suffuse his being. Looking at Ron, he suddenly realized that Ron didn't know any spells either. "_Maybe it won't be a very hard test, after all._"

No longer feeling the most nervous he ever felt, but still anxious about the sorting, Harry resigned himself to waiting. Feeling somewhat lonely among the crowd of people and caught up in his own thoughts, Harry was startled by the sudden screams of some kids behind him. Whirling about, Harry gasped, "What the-" but his question died on his lips as the children became silent. Floating in through the back wall were twenty ghosts. Harry was shocked to see actual ghosts. "_Real live ghosts!_"

His mind seemed to chuckle back at him in response. "_If they were alive, they wouldn't be ghosts._"

The ghosts didn't seem to notice the children at first, caught up as they were in whatever discussion they were holding. Harry noted how they were somewhat transparent and completely in smoky shades of white, devoid of any color, like clouds.

The discussion seemed heated. The fat monk ghost railed at the others, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

A ghost who looked like he stepped off stage of a Shakespearian play, wearing tights and ruffles, answered the obese ghost, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and you know, he's not really even a real ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

None of the living answered him, as none had seen ghosts before.

"New students!" the Friar observed. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" he jovially asked the children with a smile on his lips.

A few of the kids bravely, yet mutely, nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

Harry was startled once again by another voice behind him. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

* * *

Harry sat nervously on the stool with the brim of a mind-reading hat covering his eyes. He could still here whisperings from the collected students that broke out when his name was called. His anxiety only increased as the hat stayed silent longer than it had for anyone previous.

"Hmm, difficult. Quite difficult," the hat whispered into his ear.

"Sorry, Sir ... Hat?"

Harry heard the Hat hem and hum. "You could go in any house," the Hat's gravelly voice sounded in Harry's ears. "Yes, you haven't had a lot of friends, but I can see you would cherish the ones you'll get and be loyal to them. And a sharp mind, oh yes. But one you were never encouraged to apply. Ah, the drive to prove yourself. And courage, oh yes, you have that in spades. Where shall I place you? You would be good in any house, but perhaps you would be great in Slytherin."

Harry knew Draco was in Slytherin. He wasn't impressed by what he had seen so far of him, both in Diagon Alley and on board the train. Also, he was reminded of Hagrid's words, "Better a 'Duffer than a Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Harry whispered softly.

Harry was also aware that somehow he was also chanting, in his own head, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor."

"Ha ha, so not Slytherin, eh? And you seem to have two minds but be one minded about which house you should not be in. Well, you would fit right in Gryffindor. It seems you were practically born to be in it. At least, half of you. Well, far be it for me to split either of you up, so I guess it better be ..."

"GRYFFINDORE!" the Sorting Hat shouted to the hall.

Harry took the hat off and sheepishly handed it to Professor McGonagall, who nodded towards the Gryffindor table with a restrained smile. Harry stumbled over towards the table. His emotions overcame him. He felt relief to have escaped Slytherin, but he also felt elation and exhilaration bubble up warmly inside of him for having been sorted into Gryffindor. Perhaps it was the way the Weasley twins danced around while shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Percy welcomed him to the table with a rather limp handshake and lukewarm greeting. Harry plopped himself down near Percy and next to another first year, the one who lost his toad. Some kid named Neville something or other, if he remembered right. Soon, Ron Weasley was also sorted into Gryffindor and ended up sitting across from his brother Percy.

Once the sorting was done, Albus rose to his feet with arms wide and a beaming smile on his face. He signaled for silence. "Welcome, every one of you, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to take a moment of your time to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you, all!" As Dumbledore sat back down, everyone clapped and cheered.

Harry blinked as he tried to puzzle out the Headmaster's greeting. Turning to Percy, he asked, "Is he ... a bit mad?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Percy pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. Harry thought he might have said something wrong. "Mad?" came Percy's airy reply. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world!" Percy than scooped some potatoes into his own plate. "Potatoes, Ron?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say in reply, so he turned his attention to the food that had appeared on their table, as if by magic. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, steaks and bacon, different potato dishes, cooked veggies, Yorkshire pudding, and condiments of all sorts. With a shrug, Harry helped himself and dug in. With glee, Harry filled his plate with as much as it could hold. The Dursleys never starved him, per-say, but neither did they allow him his fill of food.

Harry dug into his plate with excitement, the aroma of the food enticing him onwards. "Mmm," Harry groaned in pleasure; he never before had the chance to eat such good food. The Dursleys weren't to keen on feeding him the good stuff, either. "Oh, so delicious!" Harry rasped in rapturous wonderment as he began to cut off another piece of steak.

"That does look good," a sad sounding ghost, the one wearing the ruff, agreed.

Harry felt more than a little self-conscious. The ghost was looking at his food like how a hungry dog might stare at his master's banquet table. "Can't you -?"

"I haven't supped in nearly five hundred years."

"You must be starving..." Harry responded politely.

"Not exactly. I don't need to eat, of course, but one does come to miss it. I do believe I haven't introduced myself yet. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

Ron, who had been ignoring Harry's general vicinity up to this point, suddenly looked over. "I know who you are! My brothers told me all about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I _prefer_ to be called Sir Nicholas de-" the ghost began to reply, only to be interrupted by one of Harry's fellow first years.

"_Nearly_ Headless?" Seamus Finnigan asked. "How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Irritably, the ghost replied, "Like this," and then proceeded to yank his head to left by his left ear. Sir Nicholas's head then flopped over onto his shoulder as if it were on hinges. The children were suitably stunned by the sight.

* * *

After dinner, Harry found himself escorted, along with the Weasley boys, towards the Headmaster's office. Percy led the way.

"Sugar Quills," Percy demanded of some gargoyle standing at the dead end of a hall. To Harry's surprise, the statue slid out of the way, revealing a stairway. Percy swept up the stairs with the rest of them following close behind. Percy politely knocked upon another door and waited.

"Come in," an aged voice called from the other side of the door. Percy opened the door and led them through. The office was warm and welcoming. Oddly, Harry felt like he had been in it before, though he knew it was his first time.

"Evening, Headmaster. Weasleys and Potter as you requested." Percy's tone was perfunctory and official.

"Ah yes. Please, make yourselves comfortable." In contrast, Dumbledore's tone was warm and jovial. Dumbledore gestured towards the seats and settee that clustered about his desk.

Harry hadn't stepped far when the twins sandwiched him and steered him towards the settee to sit with them. "Fancy meeting you here," Fred remarked amiably. Percy was shooting the twins a nasty look.

"Not to worry, Harry-me-boy. This isn't our first time visiting this hallowed room," George added.

"Just follow our lead and maybe you won't be expelled yet," Fred finished.

"Expelled?" Harry gulped.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "No one is being expelled. And this isn't Mr. Potter's first time here neither. I do recall Harry having been in here once before, for a little while, ten years ago."

Ron was a bit distracted staring about the office. The youngest Weasley boy had warmed up some during dinner; the good food having the effect of easing his misgivings. "Harry was a student ten years ago?" Ron's befuddled expression caused Percy to roll his eyes, the twins to snicker, and Harry tried his best to hold his giggles in.

"Not quite, he was a guest ten years ago. But that is not why I called you in. I wanted to warn you that the next few days will become hectic, what with all the reporters and award ceremony and all."

"Sir?" Percy interrupted. "Award ceremony?"

"Ah yes, you boys haven't had a chance to find out yet. Seems that bit of accidental magic at King's Cross led to the final defeat of Lord Voldemort. As such, medals will be handed out by the minister. I am sure that many reporters will be hounding you for interviews. I have granted them only tomorrow to do their job, as the school can't be interrupted for long. So do be prepared, take your time tonight to get your thoughts into order."

"Wicked!" more than one Weasley son exclaimed, light dancing in their eyes. The twins were staring at each other in silent communication, with Fred rubbing his hands together in an ominous manner. Ron's face lit up, as he imagined telling his story to a crowd of students. Percy mused silently as Harry shuffled his feet while deep in thought.

Percy cleared his throat. "Headmaster, could you perhaps explain a bit better how the event earlier today led to the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes glowing in twinkles. "There isn't much to tell. At one time, a prophecy was made detailing the birth of someone with the power to vanquish the dark lord. While this prophecy, which I have a copy of right here, did not identify the person, it left many hints. Hints that pointed to one of two upcoming births. It was knowledge of a part of this prophecy that drove Voldemort to the Potters' home that faithful Halloween night. And in so doing, Voldemort insured that part of the prophecy would come to pass and cement that the prophecy was about Harry. Voldemort had his choice of boys, but had chosen Harry. That night, while he was defeated, Voldemort survived as a shade of his former self. I now believe that he had used a dark and foul art in a bid for immortality; a bid that bereft him of his humanity. A bid that left his soul susceptible to fracturing that night, a piece of which entered Harry. A connection that would ultimately prove the Dark Lord's undoing. Somehow, and here no one has yet to understand how, when Harry and your younger sister kissed this morning, it caused a feedback of sorts down that connection ... A feedback, Mr. Weasley, in this case means a surge of power. Yes, where was I? ... Oh yes. That surge of power tracked the connection back to Voldemort's shade, which at that time was inhabiting the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Right here, in the Great Hall, while the staff was awaiting lunch, a beam of light speared the professor. And then, more beams of light fled from the professor. I believe Voldemort must have had left pieces of himself about, so that his soul could never leave this world so long as those pieces remained protected. But this magical surge of power, a power of love and healing, forced his soul to seek out and reunite those pieces back into one whole. Once that was accomplished, Voldemort no longer had any anchors holding his soul unnaturally to this plane of existence. Without any barriers, his soul was free to pass on to the here-after. Somehow, what happened today was in accordance to a prophecy made over eleven years ago. That much is clear, as I, myself, and my staff had witnessed Voldemort's end. And while I am at a loss to explain your sister's role in this, it is clear she played a very key role in it. As such, awards will be given out and you may find tomorrow to be overly hectic. Hopefully, we can bear on through and once tomorrow is done, things will settle down to normal."

The boys were a bit dazed, trying to digest so much information. Harry frowned a moment before speaking up. "Are you saying that anytime I kiss someone, someone else will die? Wait no, that doesn't sound right. You said I was connected to a dark lord. That he left inside of me a piece of himself." Harry couldn't help feeling violated. "But that with a kiss, I gave it back?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is a very good summation. I wouldn't worry about kissing people, I don't think such an extremely unusual event will take place again."

"So... Harry kissing Ginny, who is only ten – may I say, Harry kissing her completed a prophecy which foretold Harry killing the dark lord with a kiss?" Percy did not seem to happy about the whole thing.

"_I can kiss whomever I want_," came the indignant voice of Ginny in Harry's head.

"It didn't quite specify the kissing part. Actually, I am having some difficulty fitting that in as it didn't quite meet what I had expected. The prophecy painted a picture of direct confrontation; I had believed that the final blow would have been in person. I'm working off of a theory that Harry was destined to meet the Dark Lord later in life, but somehow the events of today had cut to the chase earlier. If you boys would gather around, why don't you see the prophecy first hand."


	4. Interviews

_Soul meets soul on lovers' lips._  
—Percy Bysshe Shelley, _Prometheus Unbound_

Disclaimer:

All intellectual and property rights of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Book rights belong to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit Books, and any others I may have missed. The film rights belong to Warner Brothers. The world of Harry Potter is being used without permission and without the intent of infringing upon these rights. No profit is being made. If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. If you don't recognize it, there is still a strong chance it belongs to JKR. The seldom and rare things that JKR doesn't claim as her own and could be construed as mine I release to Public Domain.

This work was not beta read. If you, the reader, find anything in error, feel free to let me know and I will endeavor to fix it if I can. As such, thank you for making this better for the next reader. Anyone who wants to beta read this story, please let me know.

* * *

Harry woke the next day, not remembering the strange dream he had during the night. Ginny was in it, as was the sorting hat, and the twins.

The dorm room was bright and sunny and his dorm-mates were beginning to stir as well. Neville was the next one to awake, stretching his arms while yawning loudly. "Mornin'," he muttered sleepily as he swung his feet out of bed. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Neville bent over into his trunk, rummaging for a robe.

Seamus and Dean followed next, brighter and more alert than Neville. Ron was still snoring softly away. "Wasn't there toilets we saw on our way up here?" Dean asked Seamus.

Seamus nodded and followed Neville out of the dorm, clutching his own change of clothing to his chest. Dean followed closely behind.

Ron gave a snort and a start. Yawning widely as he rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles. "Morning. What time is it?"

"Nearly eight," Harry replied.

"Oh, alright then. We better get a move on, I'm starving for breakfast." Ron swung his legs out of bed and began to get ready as well.

Harry shrugged and followed. Ron didn't seem to be as put out as he was on the train ride. The first year Gryffindors got lost a couple times on their way down to the great hall. "We could really use a map of this place," Dean suggested. However, they were soon enough, to Ron's delight, sitting down to breakfast.

Harry was once more amazed at all the food set out for the students. While it wasn't as plentiful or varied as the previous night's feast, there were eggs, bacon, sausage, griddle cakes, hot cereal, cold cereal, and fruit.

Breakfast wasn't halfway done when, to Harry's surprise and amusement, a horde of owls invaded the hall with a hooting clatter. Newspapers were deposited on top of every students' plates. A big fat one plunked down in front of Harry, knocking some eggs and bacon off of his plate. Harry recognized it as the paper Hagrid received while in the hut on the sea, the Daily Prophet.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore's voice rosed above the new din of the students whispering to each other. "As there was some very happy news, recently, Hogwarts has paid so that you all may each have your own copy of the paper. I dare say that you all will have questions, but please bear in mind that there is still much we don't know. Reporters and aurors will be investigating today, please don't let them disturb you overly much from your studies. Once the day is done, I hope to return to business as usual here at Hogwarts. Thank you for your attention."

Harry dreaded opening the paper. '_Yet another thing to be famous for that I don't remember or can explain._' He looked up to see Ron Weasley excitedly ripping the paper open and mumbling to himself as he read. Down the table, Percy and the twins were likewise absorbed in their paper. Harry looked back at his in askance. With a soft sigh, he unfolded his and began to read.

_**The Boy-Who-Lives Strikes Again?**_

_As every witch and wizard well knows, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated ten years ago, this Halloween. Stories and rumors and theories abound over what took place that fateful night. Why was You-Know-Who there? Did he attack Harry Potter? What really occurred in that house to leave the Potters dead and their son scarred? Did You-Know-Who actually go to that house? And yet, he disappeared that night, or soon after._

_Information was scant, but all of England was quick to rejoice. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead and the Boy-Who-Lives was toasted for his downfall. But whispers, in terror filled corners and under the dark of night, flowed cautiously, telling that You-Know-Who did not die that night, but was just biding his time. In hush tones, many spoke in fear that he would someday return, still fearing in his name even after a decade of absence. But many still rejoiced, for if he was not dead than the world would be a darker place and it wasn't. Peace and prosperity reigned and good folks could get back on with normal life. But was he dead?_

_Dumbledore, esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts and celebrated for his defeat of Grindelwald, didn't think so._

_"I feared [The-Name-That-Must-Not-Be-Printed] had used vile and dark magics and rituals to fortify himself against even death. He had delved into secrets most foul in his bid for power. And given a prophecy I had once heard, foretelling one who could defeat him, I knew the story wasn't quite over yet. I knew Harry's destiny would be intertwined with [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] and they would be destined to meet again. However, I have never expected anything like this to be how the whole thing turns out."_

_Which brings us to the miracle that took place yesterday, at King's Cross of all places. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had infiltrated Hogwarts when the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who had joined forces with the remnant of the Dark Lord, had agreed to smuggle him in. To what nefarious purpose, we can only guess, though it is this reporter's opinion that You-Know-Who wanted a second shot at killing Harry Potter. However, Harry Potter refused to go so easily, and in his own triumphant return to our world, he marked his first day at Hogwarts with the panache and style only a hero could have and finally vanquished his nemesis. While the shade of the Dark Lord was waiting to lunch, Harry had cast a powerful spell from King's Cross, across the many miles to Hogwarts, to finish off the most evil wizard in over a century. This time, however, The Boy who Lived did not do it alone, for at his side stood his paramour Ginevra Weasley. For there daring act of bravery, These two students will be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for their role in this stunning display of magical prowess in defeating the Dark Lord once and for all._

_We will be reporting again when we have learned more. Turn to page 7 for the history of Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Who did Harry get help from? Read page 11 for the full details of the 'King's Cross Miracle.' We have further articles on page 17 and 21, including an interview with the Department of Mysteries on page 31 about the prophecy that Albus Dumbledore was referring to. Is Harry the Prophesied-One? Many thinks so. Have an opinion about Harry's whirlwind romance? Use the form on page 13 and owl us; we want to hear from you._

Harry put his paper down, feeling overwhelmed. He could feel the gazes and hear the whisperings of his name from the students around him. He looked over as Ron crumpled his paper in disgust. "Ginny this and Ginny that! They didn't even mention the rest of us."

Hermoine was busy grilling Percy, ("It must have been nice to witness history in the making.") And most of the other first years were still busy with their own papers. Harry could see Lavender Brown trying to catch his eye, but he pretended he didn't see her. Over on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy looked like he swallowed a rotten egg.

"Well," Ron was mentioning off-handedly to Seamus, "I'll be sure to mention what really happened when the reporters interview me later. I helped Harry get on the train, you know. Burst of accidental magic like that, leaves a bloke loopy. Know what I mean?"

Harry paled. '_What am I going to say to the reporters?_'

'_The truth._' Ginny was once more in his head.

'_Ginny!_' Harry greeted her happily. When he woke up, he wasn't sure if the day before had been one big dream, or if he'd ever had Ginny Weasley in his head. '_There giving us something called Order of Merlin_.'

Ginny giggled. '_Yeah, I know. I was there when Dumbledore suggested it to Minister Fudge. He's Daddy's boss._'

'_What does your dad do?_'

But the connection was broken when something hit him on the arm. "Harry, you alright? You were sleeping with your eyes open there, mate." It was Ron, trying to get his attention.

Harry blinked. "Huh? Ron? Whazzat?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know, if I was being awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, I would be jumping and shouting right now. Not falling asleep at breakfast."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, I was just day dreaming, I guess. Wondering what classes will be like."

"What classes will be like?" Ron looked like Harry had announced the sky was Slytherin green in color.

"So," Harry decided to change the subject, "What is an Order of Merlin?"

"You mean you don't know? How can you not know that?" By the look Ron was shooting him, Harry figured he wasn't making much of an impression.

"I'd like to know too, being raised without magic," Dean broke in.

Harry smiled, '_Someone else who also doesn't know_.' "I was raised by muggles, as well."

Ron shrugged, but it was Percy that answered. "It is the highest award the ministry bestows. It is reserved for only the most heroic action or an act of great service to wizarding kind. There isn't very many who have received the First Class distinction. Many getting the lesser Second or Third Class. It is a high honor to receive one."

Harry, though, didn't really feel like he deserved anything, though. All he did was kissed a girl, and he didn't even think he had much control over that either. Before Harry could mope much, Ron got his attention. "Do ya think we'll all get one? I mean, probably not First Class, but me and the twins helped. Got you on the train and everything. Percy too, he owled off to Dumbledore. That's got to be good for Second or Third Class, I reckon."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know anything about the awards. So what do your parents do? What kind of work do wizards and witches find? You know, once they get done with school here."

Ron dug back into his eggs. "Mom stays home. Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. It's just him and one other. Their job is to keep wizards from bewitching muggle things. Dad's crazy about all things muggle. Brings home a ton of stuff to take apart, throw some spells on, and put back together. Why if he ever raided his own house, he'd have to arrest himself."

Harry glanced back down at his own plate, no longer feeling hungry. He wondered what would happen once he explained he didn't even do anything. '_Dumbledore thinks you did,_' a small voice said to him. '_You have a power the Dark Lord knows not, one based in love_.' Though Harry didn't know what exactly that power could be or how to work it. '_Why did it work now? Why not before?_' but Harry knew the answer even as he thought the questions. It was because he never felt loved, or even liked, at the Dursleys.

* * *

By the end of breakfast, McGonagall had swept by handing out class schedules. She only paused a moment to let Harry know he would be excused from class so he could go up to the Headmaster's office straight from breakfast. So, with a nod to his fellow first years, Harry had set off to find Dumbledore's office. Harry had a sense that even the paintings were pointing at him.

Harry was busy trying to remember if it was a right turn or a left at the upcoming junction when something zoomed by. "Ickle firstie out of class, ho ho ho."

"Hello, sir. Do you know the way to Dumbledore's office?" Harry hoped the ghost knew.

"Well," the specter sent Harry a garish grin, "already in trouble, are we? Well it's a good thing I found you. Just go left, down a floor, and then take the corridor on the right-hand side. You can't miss it!" The entity then zoomed off, laughing loudly in a way that didn't instill confidence.

Harry, not having been with the other first years when they met Peeves, didn't know not to trust the poltergeist. Which is how he found himself in trouble with the caretaker, Argus Filch.

"You not to be going in that corridor. Its off limits! Forbidden!"

Harry had encountered a locked door where Peeves had sent him, and was trying to open it when Filch caught up. "Forbidden? Why is it forbidden?"

Filch grumbled. "Don't ask questions. Dumbledore said not to go here, announced it at the feast, no?"

Harry paused. He was sure Dumbledore had forbidden the forest and magic in the halls, but not a corridor. "Well, no, he didn't."

Filch was supping in his office, not at all interested in feasting with the returning students, and had missed the announcements. "Don't be lying to me, boy. Or you'll be hanging by your toes. I got the chains, all nice and oiled, in my office. Move along, now. Yous not to be here."

"But I'm trying to get to Dumbledore's office. Do you know the way?"

Filch snorted. "In trouble already? Come along, then."

Harry couldn't tell if Filch was taking shortcuts or the long way. He kept ducking behind tapestries and cutting through rooms as if shortcutting, but the walk seemed to take much longer than the night before. Harry was zoning out and found himself in a kitchen. The plates in the sink were scrubbing themselves, the wooden tabled had a scrubbed and worn look to it, and the clock had twelves hands with things like 'time to feed the chickens,' 'bedtime,' and 'do you know where the twins are?' written where the numbers ought to go.

"Come along, now, Ginny. We need to get an early start if we want to make it to Hogwarts in time." Harry recognized the voice as belonging to Mrs. Weasley. Then pain blossomed in his nose; Harry had walked headlong into a wall.

Filch rolled his eyes and grumbled. Harry rubbed his nose, embarrassed, as his cheeks flushed red. "Come on, I 'aven't got all day," Filch groused. Harry followed him and they ended up by a gargoyle he recognized from the night before. "Sugar Quills," Filch spat out in disgust before he turned to leave without looking back.

Harry hurried on up and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry entered and approached Dumbledore's desk. "Sorry sir, I got lost."

Dumbledore chuckled good naturally. "I expected as much. Lemon Drop?"

Harry took one of the sweets before taking a seat. "There was something about a forbidden door? I ran into ..." Harry didn't know who he ran into, actually.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore met his eyes. "That's something that won't be an issue. We'll be opening that corridor up later today, just some last minute cleaning to do first. I will have to make sure to let Filch know."

"Filch, sir?"

"He's the caretaker for Hogwarts. Keeps it in shape."

Harry settled back and got to his main concern. "Sorry, but why am I here and not in class?"

Dumbledore settled back in his chair. "For the interviews, of course. I don't want you having to deal with everyone without an adult present. So, for the time being, I am stepping in as your guardian. If anyone tries to get you off alone, please do tell me or your head of house. I imagine quite a few of them will be sulking about the castle, trying to dig up some gossip."

Harry couldn't help himself, and before he knew it he blurted out the odd thought that occurred to him. "Why would the Heads of Houses have to sulk to gossip? Isn't that what the Great Hall is for?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Reporters, Harry. Everyone wants to know about the miraculous achievement you have accomplished, yesterday."

Harry's eyes fell down to his feet as a great weight seemed to settle upon him.

"Anything wrong, Harry?"

Harry lied. "Nothing, sir."

"You can tell me, Harry, if something is bothering you."

Harry peered around the room, and while full of many things to look at, there was nothing to distract himself with. "Well, it's just that, I don't even know if I did anything. All these reporters will be looking for a hero, but I don't feel especially heroic. I didn't do anything, really. Nothing that ought to matter."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the boy, and in a grandfatherly tone imparted a bit of wisdom. "You'll find that heroes tend to be normal, everyday people who were simply in the right place at the right time and tend to think they didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done. True, I am still at a loss to explain how things came about. But I do know that you were the key element, even if you were just simply in the right place at the right time to meet Miss Weasley." A knock sounded at the door. "Ah, speaking of whom; come in!"

The door opened to let in Ginny and her mother. Harry smiled to see Ginny was there, and Ginny returned the smile. She quickly skipped over to his side. "Budge up," she commanded with an arm slap.

"Ginny! Manners!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter, scandalized by her behavior.

Harry merely laughed and moved over to make her room.

"Ginny, there's plenty of chairs. Let the poor boy have his own."

"I like this one best," Ginny replied innocently.

Harry was amused by the exchange. "'S alright, we're both so small that there's plenty of room."

Molly didn't seem too pleased.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now that we are all here, hopefully we won't have to wait much longer for the reporters to arrive."

Molly nodded her head. "I also wanted to ask you about the award ceremony. I haven't heard anything about it yet, though Arthur said he'd find out by the end of the day if he could."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, well. I was hoping to have it here, today even. Get everything out of the way quickly and all. But Fudge wants to make a spectacle of it. I believe he will have it at the ministry and make a big event out of it. I'm going to try to push for the weekend. Harry does have classes that he needs to attend."

Harry groaned. '_Why does everyone have to make such a big deal?_'

Molly mistook the groan. "Classes are important young man."

Harry shook his head. "No, I was thinking of the award. I don't have to go, do I?"

Everyone else shot Harry curious looks. "Why don't you want one, Harry? It's a great honor." Dumbledore silently offered some lemon drops to Ginny as he awaited Harry's answer.

"It's just all fuss and bother. It'll be like the Leaky Cauldron all over again, everyone wanting to shake my hands 'til my arm grows numb. And I didn't even do anything. It was just an accident or something, it wasn't like I meant to kill someone." Harry looked away, pained at the thought that he might have killed anyone.

Ginny patted him on the shoulder.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, you shouldn't go blaming yourself. Voldemort was closer to death than to life, and that was by his own actions. You didn't intend to harm anyone, and that is what matters. As for the fame, you'll find that it'll quickly die down. People tend to have short attention spans. And you won't be alone; myself and Mrs. Weasley will help keep it from becoming overwhelming."

"I feel overwhelmed already."

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's office was thrown open without warning, but the reporter standing in it seemed put out to find that everyone inside was quietly watching the door.

"Ah, yes. Rita Skeeter, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. And over here is Molly Weasley. Everyone, this is Rita Skeeter. She works for the Daily Prophet," Dumbledore introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure," Molly greeted with a smile on her lips. "I so did enjoy the articles this morning, was that your work?"

Skeeter seemed to deflate a little more. "No, that was a colleague. Er ... I'm still working my way up, but I just know that this will be the break of my career. You don't know what I had to go through to ... er, my boss could tell I was clearly the reporter for the job. So, Harry, how about we go for a walk, get out of this stuffy room."

Harry gave Dumbledore a questioning look .

"I feel it would be for the better if Harry doesn't go off alone with anyone. He is only eleven, and Lord Voldemort still has loyal followers who may be looking for revenge. For everyone's safety, I must insist we remain in my office."

Skeeter scowled. "Oh poo!"

That was when someone new came through the opened door without knocking. He was an older gentleman, well dressed, and confidently clutching a fedora in his left hand. "Skeeter! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be covering the Cauldron Thickness Debate at the ministry? You're not story-jumping, are you? I'll have your quill if you think you can rob me of this story."

"Kent!" Rita exclaimed, "Mr. Forsythe cleared me. Said he wants more reporters looking for human interest and sidebar filler. I was just ... uh ... finding some names of other students I could talk too. You know, witnesses and such."

"Yes, yes," Artemis Kent waved off. "I suppose you better get going then, to find those witness and such."

"I do hope you won't be interrupting classes. If you wait for lunch, the students will be in the Great Hall. I am sure having them all in one place will make your job easier," Dumbledore advised as he looked at Rita Skeeter over his half moon glasses.

"Yes sir," Skeeter acquitted half-heartedly.

"You could try Ginny's brothers. They were there too," Harry offered helpfully.

Rita nodded then shuffled out of the room in a foul mood. Kent closed Dumbledore's door, none to gently, behind the female reporter. He then waved his wand to pull a chair up and made himself comfortable.

"Perhaps a round of introductions to kick things off, then? I'm Artemis Kent, of the Prophet, perhaps you've seen some of my writings in this morning's paper?"

Harry politely nodded his head, he couldn't recall if he read any byline names or not. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry then nervously looked to Dumbledore, then Molly.

Molly blustered right in. "I'm Molly Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny." She gestured towards the red-head girl sitting by Harry. "What would you like to know?"

"How about we start at the beginning? Maybe you could tell me about King's Cross, just before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated."

After a moment of silence, Molly volunteered some information. "Well, it was packed like it always is at that time of year. My family was making its way towards the barrier. There was six of us."

"Six?" Kent interrupted. "You have a big family."

Molly blushed. "Bigger. My husband, Arthur, was at work. And our two oldest have already graduated. It was myself, Percy – he's a prefect, the twins, Ron – it's his first year here, and Ginny – who isn't yet in Hogwarts."

"One moment," Kent begged as he double checked the notes his quill was taking. "So that's Arthur, your husband, and your children Percy, the twins, Ron, and Ginny?" Molly nodded. Kent straightened up, catching her eye once more. "Please, Madam, continue your story."

"Oh, right ... let's see. Well, we were all at the barrier. With such a big group, one has to carefully manage the approach to the barrier, as you can imagine." Molly waited for Artemis Kent to nod. "I like to send my boys in one at a time, when I notice it is all clear to do so, of course. I was just about to send in Percy, he's the oldest among my sons still in Hogwarts, when Ginny was saying something. When I turned to find out what she was trying to ask, I could see her and Harry floating in the air, glowing like the sun. To be honest, I was in a panic. There were muggles about, and they were staring. All that magic, I was afraid it would be a disaster."

Kent nodded. "Reports mention that there was a kiss involved. Did you witness the kissing?"

Molly shook her head. "I didn't see them start to kiss, and I hadn't really registered that they were kissing, at first, because I was more anxious about the glowing and the floating with so many muggles present. When it was done, getting away from the muggles seemed more important to me."

Kent looked to Dumbledore. "Perhaps I could ask the kids about the kiss?"

Dumbledore nodded as he shot a twinkle filled, and amused, gaze at the seated children. "I don't see any harm in that. And I admit, I hadn't think to question them too closely on such a matter, myself."

Artemis Kent cleared his throat. "Ah yes, then. Harry, would you mind telling me about the moments that lead up to that kiss?"

Harry blinked, owlishly, as he tried to organize his thoughts. He felt Ginny elbow him, gently, in his side. She gave him a smile, and a small nod, and seemed to be trying to tell him that it would be alright. "I suppose it starts with me trying to find Platform 9 3/4. I didn't know where it was."

"Excuse me, Harry. I don't mean to interrupt you so soon, but perhaps you could explain why you didn't know where Platform 9 3/4 was? Is it true that muggles raised you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, my relatives are quite ordinary. Well, after I was brought to London to get my supplies, Hagrid gave me my ticket. However, he never explained anything to me. I was expecting to find the platform like any other platform, but the muggles must have thought me daft for asking about it. I was trying to figure it out, I remember thinking that it might have been like Diagon Alley, hidden behind some bricks in a wall or some such, when I heard someone mention muggles. That's when I found Mrs. Weasley and her family. Since they looked like wizards and all, what with the trunks and saying muggles, I decided to follow them." Harry grew silent, for a moment. "I don't fully recall everything after that, it is still hazy for me. It all seemed to happen so fast. One moment, I was approaching the family, hoping to ask them how to find the platform."

"Then what?" Kent asked as Harry lapsed into another uneasy silence.

"Well, I do sort of remember kissing Ginny. But I don't recall well how that started. I just remember there being this pull. Like I had to be somewhere. Next thing I know, I'm on the Hogwarts express with Ginny's brothers. They made sure I got on, as well as my luggage and my owl, Hedwig. As for the inbetween, all I can say was that time seemed to stop and the world fell away." Harry began to blush. "I have no clear memory of anything outside of kissing Ginny." Harry looked away, shy and embarrassed.

The adults tried to stifle their grins. "I think you'll find, Mr. Potter," Kent stated, his voice warm and caring, "that that is pretty much how you can tell whether or not a kiss is any good."

Harry's blush flamed a deeper red. Ginny, thinking she was being secretive, held Harry's hand in hers. Dumbledore and Kent shot each other sly gazes, wistful at the sight of young love.

"Well, perhaps young Miss Weasley has something to add?" Kent questioned the young girl, pointedly ignoring her attempt to sooth Harry.

Ginny brightened and beamed. "It was like Harry said. When I saw Harry and our eyes met, I don't think I was thinking anymore. I can only describe it as falling. It felt like I fell sideways into the kiss. I don't recall anything, other then kissing. Then it felt like waking up, though I don't remember falling asleep, and I don't remember how I got onto Platform 9 3/4."

"And what do you remember of the kiss?"

Ginny and Harry both blushed. Molly seemed scandalized, but she didn't voice any objections.

"It was warm," the two kids began to speak at the same time. Harry and Ginny both stopped, looked at each other, and broke into giggles.

"You first," Harry offered.

Ginny nodded. "It was warm, like swimming in summer sunlight. And there was this thrum, like plucking a string that ran from my head to my toes. And it can't be described, because it wasn't like a smell or a taste. I remember feeling happy and light, like I could fly. And my insides felt like it was on fire, and I was burning like a sun."

"Harry?" Kent looked to the Boy-Who-Lives.

Harry cleared his throat, pulled his shirt away from his neck, and then ruefully ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Ginny said it better than I ever could. It was warm and electric and tingly. And suddenly, it was all pouring out of me."

"Alright, then. What happened next? How did you defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Was this part of some grand scheme or ritual?"

Harry turned away, sheepish. "Ah, no. I'm sorry to say, but I'm no hero. There was no plan. I had only learned about Voldemort this summer, while Hagrid took me shopping for my school stuff. I can honestly say that he wasn't in my mind at all yesterday. I didn't even know he was here, or how to even cast a spell. In all honesty, that was all an accident. I wasn't trying to kill him or nothing."

"Ginny?" Kent then turn his attention back to the girl.

"Same here. I wasn't thinking about anything other than wanting to go to Hogwarts myself. I don't know how we did anything, because the only thing we were doing was kissing. And I don't even remember deciding to do that."

"So," Kent said as he leaned back into his chair, "would you say that the kiss was like magic?"

The two kids both nodded. "Yep," Ginny added for good measure.

"And that all you needed was to have seen each other, and this magic took over?"

"Uh ... yeah, sounds about right." Harry nodded again.

"And that this magic came from inside and burst out?"

Again, the kids nodded.

Kent smiled gaily. "Wonderful. Sounds like love magic in its purest form. I'll have to interview the Department of Mysteries. They are the experts on the subject. Now on to other matters, Headmaster Dumbledore. What can you tell me of the occurrences at Hogwarts at that time."

"Yes, well my staff and myself had just sat down, waiting for lunch to be served."

"When you say staff, who was all there specifically?"

"Besides myself, there were the four heads of houses: Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick, our Divinations teacher, Professor Trelawney, our grounds keeper, Hagrid, Professor Quirell, who teaches the Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Sinistra, who teaches Astronomy, and Professor Kettleborn, who teaches Care for Magical Creatures. Professor Quirell used to teach muggle studies, but took a year off to travel. When he returned, he applied for the vacant Defense against the Dark Arts position and was rehired on in that capacity."

"Yes, it is well known that Hogwarts hires new professors for the Defense class on a yearly basis. What happened, that day?"

"We were talking when a beam of bright light shot down into poor Professor Quirell's head. Soon, more light erupted as he floated up into the air. It was quite a shock, once the light was gone and Professor Quirell fell back to the floor, to see the unmistakable shade of Tom Riddle still floating in that spot."

"Tom Riddle, sir?"

"Yes, Voldemort's real name. He came into this world as Tom Marvolo Riddle. A half-blood raised in a muggle orphanage. His last words, before his spirit was gone, was a condemnation of Mr. Potter."

"How did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named get into Hogwarts?"

"From what Quirell confessed to, Quirell had met what remained of Voldemort while abroad. Seduced to serve the Dark Lord, he agreed to work for him. Recently, Voldemort had decided to keep a closer eye on things, and his spirit entered Quirell's body, piggybacking a ride so to say. That was how he got into Hogwarts. Hiding on the back of Quirell's head underneath a turban."

"Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named go through such pains to enter Hogwarts? Was he after Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Recently, I have learned that Voldemort might be looking for Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. My good friend, Nicholas Flamel, had sent the stone to me for safe keeping. With it, Voldemort could regain a body and extend his life. I believe he may have wanted entry into Hogwarts in order to find the stone. He would have ignored the students, even Mr. Potter, until he had claimed the stone first. He wouldn't risk giving himself away while still a weak specter."

"And the stone?"

"It will be returned to Nick, of course, now that it is no longer in any danger."

"So, while the staff was sitting to eat, bright light attacked your Defense Professor. The aftermath was that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was revealed and defeated. Is that about it? Can you explain why he was defeated when he had already escaped death?"

"Ah. I have some ideas and suspicions. I believe that Tom had resorted to the most foul of rituals and practices. He had severed his soul into pieces. In so doing, he became less human. That was when he stopped being Tom Riddle and became Voldemort. As long as those pieces of soul was held safe somewhere, his soul could never truly move on to the afterlife. The light, it was healing to the soul. It healed all the pieces back into one. Without any obstacle to the afterlife, Tom's soul was free to move on, and so it did."

"Why would Harry's magical outburst target him specifically. Isn't that a bit convenient?"

"Ah, but you must remember. Voldemort's soul was a tattered thing, weak and frail. When he tried to kill Harry and failed, I believe a piece of his soul broke off and took refuge in the only thing left living. It latched onto Harry. But when Harry was filled with healing magic, the magic must have tried to heal that soul fragment. I don't know why it would be pushed out, but I surmise an attempt to heal it caused the soul to link back to it's original owner. As it was healed, it carried with it the healing energies. Now Quirell, full of that healing magic, became an anchor as Tom's soul sought out its missing pieces. Reunited, Tom's soul became whole once more. Now healed, it was also rejected from Quirell's body as a byproduct of Quirell being healed. And that, I think, is what happened."

"Sounds like Mr. Potter once more saved the day, and the students of Hogwarts from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's presence." Kent then got up and reached over to shake Harry's hand. "I wouldn't worry about a thing, Mr. Potter. Only a great and wonderful wizard could be innocent and pure enough to power such a spell with so much love. And such magic, it isn't something you can control or learn to use with a wand. You are a hero, as also is your friend here. If it weren't for the love the two of you have inside of you, bursting at the seams to escape, we wouldn't be rid of the most vile practitioner of the dark arts that this world has ever seen. I've lived through the last war and let me tell you, the world is a better place without He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in it." Kent then slid his hand over to offer it to Ginny, who had to drop Harry's left hand to shake Kent's. "And it is also a honor to shake you hand, Miss Weasley. You are equally as heroic. Take care of Harry for us; OK?" He winked at the youngest Weasley.

Turning around, he bowed to Dumbledore, then to Molly. "Take care, and thank you for the opportunity to interview these fine, young wizard and witch. I believe I got all I need. If I think of any more questions, I'll be sure to send an owl."

Dumbledore nodded. "It was our pleasure. Will you be interviewing any others now?"

Kent nodded. "I'll begin with the other staff, at least the ones not teaching at this moment. I believe the astronomy professor, being daytime, is bound to be free. Well, I'll be off. Thanks again!"

Kent then retrieved his hat, bowed once more to the room in general, and left.

"That wasn't nearly so bad," Harry mused.

* * *

Harry cursed that he had spoken so soon. Not long after Kent left, a small group of reporters and technician arrived. They worked for the wizarding wireless radio network, and they wanted to hold a live broadcast interviewing Harry and Ginny. That was followed by magazine writers and foreign correspondents. With each new interview, but mostly the same questions, the day seemed to drag on and on more, the reporters seemed to be less genial, and the questions became more dumb.

It was now midday and Harry had one last interview before he could break for lunch. Harry was a bit surprised to see a rather animated man come strolling into the office. Harry was also surprised to catch, out of the corner of his eyes, Ginny smiling, and he even felt her relax.

"Molly, my dear. You are looking as lovely as ever."

Molly blushed. "Xeno, you snake charmer. How is Luna doing?"

"She is doing good. She wanted to come along, but I'm afraid I had to leave her at lunch in the Great Hall. She was quite starving, and I didn't have the heart to interrupt. She's having so much fun eating with and interviewing your kids, that I just left her to it."

Ginny jumped up to give the man a hug. "Hello, Mr. Lovegood. Can I play with Luna after?"

"Hello, Ginny. I am sure Luna would love that."

Harry rose to greet the man, thinking that it would be polite.

"Ah yes, and Young Mister Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Xenophilius Lovegood stuck his hand out for a shake. "My name is Xeno Lovegood. I own the Quibbler."

Harry shook his hand.

"He lives near us," Ginny informed Harry. "Luna is my best friend."

"Shall we sit?" Xeno sat in a chair but immediately sprung up. "No, no, that will not do." He then spent minutes checking all of the chairs: poking them, sitting in them, sticking his ear down onto the seat and listening to them. A few he had sniffed. Some he tried sitting in upside-down. Finally, Xeno seemed to find a seat he preferred, though he sat in it sideways, with his feet dangling off of the arm.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of him, but he felt the doldrums he had fallen into break. Harry also caught Molly shooting Xenophilius a withering glare for the rather uncouth manner of sitting. Harry knew what his Aunt Petunia would have said about the man.

"Much better. Now to get this interview underway. Tell me Harry, do you believe in Crumpled Horn Snorkacks?"


End file.
